Posion fire
by Watergirl13
Summary: An assassin is sent after the gang. Katara winds up in alot of trouble and Zuko might be the only one who can save her. Time is running out. Will she survive? ZUTARA Fanfic. Takes place after Fire bending masters, at the western air temple.R & R


**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction. I really love writing and reading (and Avatar) so….well I decided to try and write a story of my own. This will be a Zutara Fan fiction. I am a fan of both Kataang and Zutara so which ever actual happens in the show, I will be happy and go along with it XD**

**Some Info you might wanna know before you read.**

**-The story takes place after The Fire Bending Masters**

**-The OC in the story his name is pronounced: Laishu [LIE-Shoo**

**Anyways read on**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was another Peaceful day at the western air temple. For the time being everyone tried to not think about their failure on the day of black sun. No one was planning for the next invasion, well at least not yet. Aang was doing very good with his firebending lessons. Sifu 'Hothead' was a great teacher and Aang was mastering firebending with ease.

Haru, Toph, and Aang were practicing earthbending while Teo, Sokka, and The Duke watched and cheered them on. Zuko was off meditating some where. He usually kept to himself, but the gang was slowy starting to accept him. No one saw him as a threat anymore everyone except for Katara that is. She was still very reluctant to accept and trust him.

Katara was gathering up some herbs to season the meat for dinner. Aang had showed her what was safe to eat around the temple earlier. She felt relaxed and at peace. It was a bright sunny day, and very hot too. The sun bore down on her as a cool summer breeze swept through her long brown hair. Life at the air temple was going great. For now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Azula," Fire lord Ozai looked down at his daughter from his thrown.

"Yes father" Azula knew that her father was not mad at her but wonder why he had called her down here.

"I want you to choose one of the best assassins we have here in the firenation."

The fire lord then straighten himself out in his chair.

"I want you to send an assassin after the Avatar and his friends. You will accompany the assassin. Bring his friends back alive or dead I don't care but I want Zuko and the Avatar ALIVE!"

"Yes father" Azula smirked please at another chance to finally catch the Avatar.

"Now go! LEAVE and do not come back without the Avatar and Zuko." 

"Right away father." 

Azula quickly left. She knew exactly who she wanted to bring with her. She would bring one of the strongest and deadliest assassins she could think of. Laishu. Azula also decided to bring Ty Lee and Mai with her. Immediately they set off in to capture the Avatar and his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was full from an awesome and delicious dinner Katara cooked. They sat and talked around the fire for a while and exchanged stories, laughing and enjoying each others company. Katara stayed as far away from Zuko as possible and tried to pretend he wasn't even there. She hated the fact that everyone seemed to…except him. Had they all forgot what he had done to them? She wouldn't forgive him. Not now, not never. She tried to trust him once in Ba Sing Se, she thought he change but she was wrong. He turned on them and Aang ended up getting killed. If it wasn't for that spirited water and Katara's amazing heal abilities Aang wouldn't even be here right now. Katara was very silent for quite some time. She stared down at the ground, lost in thought.

"Katara are you alright," Sokka said worried that his sister was so quiet.

"I'm fine," She said

"Is something troubling you? You know you can always talk to me. After all that what big brothers are for."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just fine," She said and gave him a big reassuring smile

"Alright well I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight everyone!" Sokka stood up, gave a big yawn and strected before leaving and heading towards his room.

It was dark now and getting quite cold. Everyone including Katara left and headed towards their rooms. Katara was lost her train of thoughts a bumped into someone on her way to her room. She looked up only to see the person she despised the most. She stared into his golden eyes for a second, wondering what was going through his mind. What he would be planning next to try and capture the Avatar.

"I know your up to something," She said staring at him with a glare of hatred and disgust.

Zuko decided he would try and say something to this girl who hated him oh so much.

"Look all week you've been throwing nasty words at me and finding little things to make my life miserable." He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair and sighed.

"I understand that you don't trust but I would like you to try. Im on your side now I have no plans or intentions of siding with Azula or my father. I hate them as much as you hate me.I promised this time I have changed for good."

He gave her one long look. His eyes pleaded with her to understand. He really wanted her to forgive him. He wanted them to get along and be friends like he is with the rest of the Gang.

She said nothing but a 'Hmpf!' and left.

That night Katara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but her efforts to fall asleep were ignored. All she could think of is what Zuko had said to her, and that look. His eyes were so different from when he used to fight them and relentlessly try to capture Aang. Back then his eyes only held anger, hate, and evil. Now they were soft and kind looking. They were determined and held a new purpose. That new purpose was to bring down the fire lord, along with Aang and the rest of them.

Unable to sleep Katara got up and out of bed. She decided she would practice some waterbending. She walked to the temples fountain and striped down to her undergarments, folding and placing her clothes on the cold marble floor.

She dipped one tan foot in first. The water was chilly and sent shivers up her spine. She then placed her whole body in the water and allowed her self time to soak in the cold. She loved being with her element and for a while forgot all her trouble. She closed her eyes and forgot about Zuko, the war, and everything else. When she opened them she began to practice.

She practiced many techniques and moves even the ones she had already mastered. An hour seemed to go by but Katara didn't care. She wasn't tired and even if she was, sleep wouldn't come. 

She heard some rustling and noises in the bushes near by. Immediately she picked up her waterwhip and shifted into a stance.

"Who there?"

No answer.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph is that you?"

Just then something, a shadowy figure came up behind her. The opposite direction of were the noise was coming from. The figure, or person took Katara by surprise.

"Well what do we have here? One of the Avatar little friends I suppose."

The figure then held a knife up to her throat.

"What a beauty you are. It's a shame Im gonna have to kill you." The person then stepped out of the shadows and Katara only got a glance at his face right behind her.

He had black hair that was tied up in a topknot and little facial hair. He wore fire nation clothes and armor. His belt was armed with various weapons.

Just before the knife connected with flesh Katara lashed her waterwhip behind smack her attacker square in the face. It was enough for him to flinch and let go of his hold on her. 

She attempted to throw an ice dagger but missed. He dodged the dagger and quicky took out two throwing knives. He threw both at Katara and before she could even react the weapons hit their target. One right in her left shoulder and the other sliced clean threw the slide of her right arm.

Katara cried out in pain and feel to the floor hitting her head hard. Her attacker grinned and advanced slowly towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go. My first chapter :D Please dont forget to rate and review. I might continue this story but only if people want me too. Let me know what you think.**

**Watergirl**


End file.
